Nerd turn on
by Beats89
Summary: Kara's smart, Lena should have known. just fluff basically. Im a little rusty on the writing front but i hope you enjoy


Rolling over, a hand sneaks out from the sheets to feel coldness. Blue eyes crack open to discover the left side of the bed is empty. Kara sits up letting the sheet pool around her waist as she listens for her favourite heartbeat. Finding it in the penthouse she scoots out of bed and pulls a discarded robe over her naked body. Heading down the hallway to where she can hear muttering and the scratching of a marker.

Pausing at the entry of Lena's home office she takes in the scene before her. Papers scattered pens and pencils everywhere, her desk cluttered with bits and bobs from Lena's tinkering. Lena sits on a stool dressed in Kara's button up shirt and nothing else as she rubs a mistake off her white board and scribbles something new down.

Smiling, Kara walks up behind and circles her arms around Lena's waist and kissing the back of her neck, when she feels her jump. "Sorry." Kara whispers, her voice still rough from sleep. "Am I being replaced by a whiteboard?"

Lena huffs out a laugh turning her head to kiss soft pink lips. "Sorry hon, I woke up and I can't get this out of my mind until I figure out why it's not working."

"Mmmm." Kara hums into Lena's neck as she turns back to the board. "What are you trying to figure out?"

"I've figured out how to upgrade Alex's gun but I can't seem to get the cooling system to work just right. Why don't you hop back in bed and I'll join you in 15 minutes if I can't figure it out." Lena lets out a moan as Kara sucks on her pulse point with direct accuracy.

Letting Lena's neck go with a pop and seeing a slight bruising begin Kara looks up at the board. Lena watches as blue eyes focus and a blonde head tilts.

Kara steps around Lena picking the marker and eraser out of her fingers before turning to stand between pale thighs. Lena leans her chin on Kara's shoulder watching in horror as her girlfriend rubs away all her hard work.

"You were off by 2 in the beginning…" Kara goes silence in concentration as she super speeds to finish what Lena had been trying to do for a while now. Spinning around with her megawatt smile.

"Wha… ho… I don't." Lena's mouth bobs open and closed. She really shouldn't be surprised considering its Supergirl but Kara has never shown any interest or had anything to do with Lena's work. Of course Kara would think this simple math and science. Clearing her throat, green eyes turn to blue. "I'm a lot turned on right now." As she pulls the knot loose and opens Kara's robe.

Kara lets out a laugh that Lena loves. "Oh, I'll have to remember to become a nerd more often then." Kara whispers as she trails her finger up pale thighs before grabbing Lena's ass and lifting her up making those pale thighs wrap around her.

"Please do!" Lena murmurs against soft lips before pulling back. "But in all seriousness you've been hiding your amazing brain from me. Honey what you just did was amazing."

Kara's making her way back to their bedroom, not even stopping as she deposits Lena on the bed and falling with her. Lips collide as 8 pack abs grind down into Lena. Lena pulls away gasping as heat pools in her lower belly. "I would have been the youngest to join the science division back on krypton and plus our uuhhh…." Kara stops talking as lips attach to her neck. "Technology was way, waayyy…. Advanced." Wetness coats her stomach as Lena continues to grind against her.

"Kara." Lena pants getting a hum in return. "Stop talking now." Kara nods as she pushes Lena's legs apart further as she brings her centre to Lena's.

Moans break through the heavy pants as wetness connects with wetness, clit against clit as Lena picks up speed in her thrusts. "Rao, I love you." Kara murmurs as she gets closer to the edge. Ripping her own shirt open on Lena she clamps a pebbled nipple in her mouth hearing Lena sprint closer to her ending.

"Fuck… harder." Lena scratches down a muscular back as Kara moves harder. "I love you, I love you, I love yo-." Lena sees white as she falls into her blissful orgasm.

Two more thrusts and Kara right there with Lena falling. Grasping on to each other like they'll fall if they let go. Hips gyrate slower as the come down from their highs. Pale thighs slowly falling limp as Kara peppers kisses all over Lena neck and chest before collapsing against Lena as she catches her breath.

Breathing back to normal they both slip off the rest of their clothing and Kara pulls Lena into her, watching as Lena lets out a sigh and a smile breaking free. Fingers glide against sharp checks and runs down a smooth neck.

"Marry me?" Kara whispers watching as green eyes open impossibly wide making her smile and tightening her grip so Lena can't run.

Silence falls between them as Lena studies Kara's face, thinking she can't be serious. But finding no hesitation, no fear she smiles softly before leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Yes, my love. Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
